Minecraft Reborn: Alas de Libertad
by EternalBlazing
Summary: Su vida terminó de manera abrupta... pero una propuesta le otorga una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Dejando el pasado atrás, olvidando lo que alguna vez fue, ahora enfrenta su nuevo destino en un mundo desconocido y peligroso, junto a ciertas chicas mob que le acompañarán en su aventura. Es hora de Abrir las Alas de su libertad.


**Minecraft Reborn: Alas de Esperanza.**

 **¡Ore ga Sanjou! Hola mina, ¿Cómo les va? Aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto como un pago por el retraso (*Cof*Abandono*Cof*) de mis anteriores fics, gracias a Kamen Rider Predator fui capaz de concretar esta idea ya que el mismo aporto y me ayudo en algunos temas, Predator si estás leyendo esto, Gracias Por Todo has sido un gran apoyo para mí como novato en esta página.**

 **Para todos aquellos que no me conocen (Ni de coña, soy nuevo nadie me conoce T.T) sean bienvenidos y espero como aspiro a que les agrade mis trabajos, también les agradecerías que dejaran sus Reviews para saber sus opiniones, recomendaciones o ideas que tengan para contribuir o ayudarme con el desarrollo de la Historia.**

 **Aviso: En este fic está basado en el universo de Minecraft, esto incluye Mods creados para el juego, incluye de algunos elementos de animes u otros juegos.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Minecraft, o elementos de otras franquicias que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen solo a sus respectivos creadores, solo el personaje principal y la historia en si me pertenece.**

 **Ahora si ¡Que comience la Acción!— Dice el autor presionando el botón de Inicio.**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

* * *

 **Prólogo** **.**

 **Un Trágico Final… Un Repentino Comenzar.**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad, en una de las avenidas principales un joven a mediados de su adolescencia –casi entrada a la adultez- caminaba de regreso a su complejo de apartamentos después un largo día de escuela obviando el cansancio que sentía. Su nombre era Glenn Hale un estudiante de preparatoria, hijo de padres separados y una vida escolar deprimente no por la parte académica sino social, jamás había logrado congeniar con sus compañeros ninguno le agradaba y buscaba refugio en su pasatiempo fotografiando aves, debido a su fascinación por ellas.

Sin muchas ganas dio un vistazo a su alrededor buscando algo con que distraerse un poco, la temporada de exámenes estaba cerca y eso le fastidiaba. Las personas a su alrededor salían de sus trabajos, compartían un rato en algún local de comida o se paseaban por las calles, este panorama causó que Glenn suspirara resignado, en serio odiaba la ciudad. Había crecido en una zona rural específicamente una ciudad pequeña sin tanto bullicio y ajetreo como en las grandes, fue ahí donde se sentía verdaderamente en casa, cerca del campo.

Pudo continuar su camino pero un llamado lo instó a detenerse.

—¡Glenn!— Una voz claramente femenina le llamaba, enseguida el muchacho respondió volteando.

Se trataba de una chica que rondaba los 16 años, tenía el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta y unos bellísimos ojos marrón achocolatado. Llevaba puesto una blusa sin tirantes rosa que resaltaba su figura, una falda blanca sujeta por un pequeño cinturón marrón de hebilla dorada. Sus pies eran cubiertos por unas zapatillas blancas agregando que sus medias negras cubrían hasta el medio de sus muslos. La jovencita de por si era hermosa dejando un poco embobado a Glenn.

—¡Glenn!... qué bueno que te alcanzo—Dijo entre jadeos colocando sus manos en su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba señal del esfuerzo que realizo para alcanzarlo.

—¿Aisa? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Fue la pregunta del joven, la chica por su parte frunció el seño y inflo sus mejillas causando una tierna expresión de molestia.

Esta chica era Aisa Kurten, una de las figuras más resaltantes dentro del instituto de Glenn; y sin embargo, se podría considerar lo más parecido a una amiga que poseía en ese entonces.

—¡Tonto! Dijiste que me esperarías—reclamo haciendo un tierno puchero—se supone que somos amigos o no—dijo mostrando algo de inseguridad.

Glenn se sorprendió por unos segundos antes de sonreírle, transmitiendo confianza a la joven frente a él. Posó su mano en su cabeza y la froto un poco mientras le contestaba.

—Claro… es solo que estaba un poco cansado—se disculpó, logrando calmar su inquietud.

La jovencita sonrió alegremente ante la afirmativa del chico, y este en un gesto de amabilidad le ofreció su mano para continuar el camino hacia sus respectivos hogares; aunque esta vez juntos. En el trayecto pasaron por un pequeño restaurante para comer algo, luego pasearon por algunas tiendas donde Aisa le dio como regalo un collar personalizado se trataba de un adorno de águila que contenía las iniciales de sus nombres y apellidos (Esto como símbolo de su amistad). Después pasaron por un parque en el cual hicieron algunas travesuras como niños pequeños, ignorantes de la imagen de pareja que daban a las personas quienes sonreían al ver a ambos jóvenes divirtiéndose juntos.

El tiempo paso de forma apresurada y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar lugar a un hermoso atardecer, señal de que su momento de diversión se había acabado. Sonriendo como cómplices se dispusieron a marcharse cada quien por su camino, no sin antes despedirse.

—¡Ha sido divertido!...—Expresó con mucha alegría la pelirubia, causando algunas carcajadas a su acompañante.

—Jeje… si supongo que lo fue —Contesto el muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien es hora que me vaya… espero nos veamos otro día—Dijo con una linda sonrisa y un pequeño rubor, imagen que dejó como idiota a Glenn. Después de esto la rubio se alejó cruzando la calle, la luz estaba en rojo pero… no noto que un camión iba a alta velocidad.

El conductor al parecer estaba ebrio, pero Aisa al darse cuenta del peligro corría quedo paralizada víctima del miedo y el pánico. Glenn asustado y por reflejo obligó a su cuerpo a reaccionar llegando en tan solo un pequeño instante antes que el vehículo fuera de control.

—¡CUIDADO!—Gritó antes de empujar a la chica fuera del rango de impacto.

 _*CRASH*_

El sonido de un cuerpo ser golpeado brutalmente se escuchó por la calle y un grito de horror salió de una impactada Aisa. El cuerpo de Glenn había sido despedido algunos metros por el golpe del camión quien al final se detuvo, conmocionada y aterrorizada se acercó al cuerpo moribundo del muchacho.

—Glenn… no… tu no—Dijo débilmente, mientras sujetaba el rostro de Glenn. La moribunda mirada del muchacho se encontró con los ojos azules de la chica quien derramaba cálidas lágrimas sobre su rostro cubierto por la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza.

—Aisa… yo…perdóname —Ahora era el chico quien lloraba su trágico destino, pero en el interior agradecía que Aisa estuviera bien.

Su pecho le dolía al respirar a causa de las costillas rotas y su pulmón perforado, sin olvidar la burda cantidad de huesos rotos que debía tener en esos momentos. Las hemorragias internas y externas lentamente contaban su tiempo ya corto de vida.

—Glenn no te mueras… no quiero perderte—Desesperada la chica le rogaba pero el chico le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—Todo estará bien… mientras tu estés a salvo yo puedo estar tranquilo —le dijo acariciando su mejilla, gracias a que uno de sus brazos aún estaba en condiciones de moverse.

Lentamente los ojos del muchacho se cerraban y su mano perdía fuerza, su conciencia se desvanecía lentamente.

—Glenn… Glenn… ¡GLENN! —Un grito desgarrador rompió el corazón de los testigos, Aisa lloraba aún más fuerte cuando la respiración y el corazón de su amigo se detuvieron por completo.

 _Esa misma tarde la desgracia había marcado una vida y llevándose otra._

 _Pero…_

 _Esto no era el final de una historia. Se trataba del comienzo de otra._

* * *

 **-Reino de los Muertos, Nivel del Limbo-**

* * *

—Lamento tu muerte muchacho… se supone debías morir dentro de 65 años —Fue la disculpa de una chica de aparentes 30 años de cuerpo y belleza exuberante, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran dos hermosas amatistas. Vestía una túnica negra que la cubría por completo pero delineaba su figura y una capucha que cubría su cabeza dejando su rostro a la vista. (Imagínense la Sra. Smith de Monster Musume). Pudo haber sonado creíble pero la sonrisa cínica y despreocupada que tenía decía todo lo contrario en su disculpa.

—Debe ser una broma… _"Es pésima para mentir"_ —murmuró el recién fallecido Glenn con una vena de ira en su frente.

Esta situación inusual se debía a lo siguiente, luego de morir en los brazos de su única amiga el adolescente fue al limbo donde van todas las almas antes de ir al cielo o al infierno o incluso al purgatorio si era posible la redención. Pero para su disgusto se encontró con la "Muerte" o la Parca de este sector quien resultaba ser la mujer que tenía en frente, a simple vista se notaba lo negligente y cínica que era en su trabajo.

—Oh vamos ya te dije que fue un error técnico… mis chicos se equivocaron de persona —se excusó sorbiendo algo de café de su taza (que ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido) a la vez señalando a dos Shinigamis a su izquierda estos tuvieron grandes gotas de sudor cayendo por su cabeza al ser culpados de manera tan descarada. Haciendo énfasis en que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver.

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías!—Grito exasperado el chica, cansado de las patéticas excusas de la mujer pero esta hizo caso omiso tomando nuevamente de la taza.

—Tranquilo de todos modos tu muerte prematura no es que entrara en mis planes… _además tendré problemas con mis superiores y el consejo del Inframundo —_ Contestó a la rabieta del chico, pero lo último lo dijo en un susurro —Pero puedo arreglarlo… por un método poco común —Dijo con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—" _No me gusta esa sonrisa" —_ Se lamentó mentalmente. La "dama" dejo la taza de porcelana en la mesa, se levantó de su asiento y con una mano extendida formo un círculo mágico alrededor, dicha acción sorprendió al muchacho.

—Veras, puedo reencarnarte en otro mundo pero ¿En verdad estas dispuesto a ello?— La mujer ahora se mostraba seria a comparación de hace unos instantes.

Esa pregunta lo tomo con la guardia baja ¿La posibilidad de regresar a la vida? Pero… el costo era no volver a ver su mundo natal, es cierto que su vida no era un lecho de rosas pero… Aisa qué pasaría con ella, la única que fue capaz de simpatizar con él y alegrar sus días en la escuela. Apretó los puños con frustración, estaba en una gran encrucijada cualquier que fuese su decisión no podía dar marcha atrás.

—¿Qué te detiene?... recuerda que todos modos estas muerto, no podrás hacer nada por la chiquilla si es lo que te preocupa. No es momento de aferrarte a tu pasado, deberías resignarte —Apretó los dientes con frustración, aunque sus palabras fuesen duras, tenía toda la razón ahora estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada para revertirlo. La muerte era el final… pero quizá no del todo.

—Tienes razón… — Respondió con la voz quebrada, mientras su cabello ensombreció sus ojos— Ya no puedo mirar atrás, pero aun puedo mirar hacia el futuro… yo acepto tu propuesta —finalizo con un rio de lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos.

La mujer sonrió complacida pero a la vez sentía algo cercano a la culpa, pues ella prácticamente tomo su vida por su negligencia, pero que podría decir no le pagaban lo suficiente y eso que siempre se mataba trabajando (Todo lo contrario). Se acercó al desconsolado joven y con su mano limpio sus lágrimas.

—No debes llorar ella no lo hubiese querido… vive la vida que se te negó antes — Dijo en tono casi maternal —Como regalo de mi parte… puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que quieras llevar a tu nuevo hogar —.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero sorpresivamente tomo la mano de la mujer quien se sorprendió por la acción repentina del muchacho.

—No deseo nada… pero al menos quiero que me permitas llevar este collar —Pidió mirándola directamente a sus ojos, apretando con fuerza el collar que en vida Aisa le obsequio. La mujer noto la súplica que transmitía sus ojos, algo en ella se conmovió.

—Bien si es lo que deseas… cuando renazcan conservaras el collar — Aseguro la diosa, el circulo alrededor del chico brillo con intensidad —Buena suerte… Glenn —Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico sonrojándolo un poco y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

El círculo de magia ascendió por el cuerpo de Glenn, desapareciendo su cuerpo en pequeñas motas de luz purpureas llevándolo a su nuevo hogar. Una vez que su presencia se desvaneció por completo la Mujer que representaba el final de toda vida mortal suspiro regresando a su puesto de trabajo, sumida en sus pensamientos soplo el vapor caliente que emanaba de la taza y tomo un largo sorbo.

—Con esto al menos puedo tener mi conciencia tranquila… y a la devolverte el favor anciano —Se dijo a si misma envuelta en un aire de misterio.

 _ **Esto sería un nuevo comienzo…**_

 _ **Las alas de la esperanza…**_

 _ **Estaban abiertas…**_

 _ **Para liberar un mundo de la Oscuridad…**_

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno aquí se acaba el prólogo… y espero que hayan disfrutado, sé que es corto pero apenas es el inicio, no quería apresurarme a meter todo de golpe. Preferiría desarrollar la trama a su debido tiempo buscando un balance para no avanzar ni muy lento o muy rápido.**

 **Además esta historia lleva contenido de otros juegos e incluso de algunos animes; incluyendo mods hechos para el juego para variar más contenido. Aunque no los mencionare prefiero no arruinar la sorpresa.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Hasta la próxima mis eternos amigos.**


End file.
